


The Skirt Does The Work

by mandralyne



Series: 150 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Wayne has something to say about Katy's outfit, Katy has something to say back.





	The Skirt Does The Work

**Author's Note:**

> From Prompt 1- 1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”
> 
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150

"Hey Katy, could that skirt get any shorter?" Wayne asked as his sister walked downstairs. 

Katy rolled her eyes and pulled on her boots. "It's supposed to be this short. The boys are playing a game today. Need to distract the other team don't I?" 

Wayne laughed, "That's the only way those idiots can score, ain't it? You doing the hard work for them." 

"Sure is." Katy said, "But you know I benefit from it in the end." 

"It's true, but I didn't need to hear it," Wayne said. 

"Your fault. You're the one who brought up my skirt length."


End file.
